Change of Heart
by MissRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Bella is the shy, awkward girl in school. The one everybody seems to hate for no reason, especially Edward. But what happens when they are brought together by something bigger than themselves? Will they fall in love, or forever be enemies? (AU/AH) BxE
1. Welcome to my Life

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Hey everyone! The inspiration for this story hit me in the middle of the night, and I just couldn't leave it alone, so I typed it up and put it exclusively on my blog. But as I was typing the next few chapters, I realized that I really wanted more of you guys to read it, and that it deserved to be on FanFiction, so here we are. If you lovelies could review, favorite and follow it would mean the world to me, just so I get a strong reaction to the first chapter(:**

**However, there are a few things to note before reading:**

** T****his story is rather dark and may have some mature themes, but before any of you freak out it is not based on my own high school experiences, and is written the way it is for mere entertainment**

**It is AH and AU, and has normal pairings except for a few new twists I have up my sleeve. **

**ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

_Beep. _I groaned. Not today, please not today. It wasn't even the fact that it was a Monday morning before school that got me mad, nope, it was the sheer fact that today I'd be the gossip of the school yet again. For years I was just _that _girl, the one that you stared at in the hallways, the one that always got called names and picked on, the one that was recommened to go to sucicide help meetings once a month. Great.

I arose slowly, my weak attempts to pull myself out of my bed failing to work quickly. I showered for an excessive amount of time, simply allowing the steaming hot water to run down my body, and wash away the torments of high-school. Today would be the first day of my junior year. I desperately hoped something good would happen this year, maybe I'd meet a new friend, perhaps gain a boyfriend I had lived here esince 5th grade, who was I kidding? Nobody liked me, not anymore. I used to be popular, I used to have a million friends, but times were simplier back when we were ignorant ten year olds. But yet again I was getting ahead of myself, this year would be just like the rest, and no matter how hard I tried to fit in, it wouldn't matter in the least, which brought me to my next point of frustration; getting ready.

I was 5 "3' with long plain straight, brown, hair and a seemingly clear alabaster complexion. Always awkward when you're from Arizona. I should be blonde, or tan, sporty perhaps. A boyfriend hanging on my amr and money falling out of my pockets, but nope, I was just plain, poor, albino Bella. I was never one for makeup, and simply put a little bit of foundation, blush, and mascara on my face and left it be. Why should I spend the time to look good when people won't notice it anyway? As for my hair, I brushed it out and placed it in the usual braid, cascading down my back. I picked out a simple, yet very me, outfit from my tiny selection: skinny denim jeans, black converse, and a Florence + The Machine tee I got at a concert. With my black leather jacket in hand, I ran down the stairs, to find that Charlie had already left. I had lived with Charlie, my dad, for as long as I could remember. I was born in Forks, and lived here until I was 1 1/2, then my mother took me with her when she moved to Arizona, where I lived until I was ten, when she unfortuately died in a car accident and before I knew it I was so tramatized that I lost my memory, and moved back to Forks with my Dad. On my way out of the house, I quickly grabbed a granola bar, and ran outside to my car, a newly upgraded black Ford Fusion. Charlie felt that my truck was entirely too dangerous, and had saved up to buy me the new baby, even after all my protests, we needed to save money; not spend it.

As I drove to Forks High School, I thought about the impending school year. Saying that it was going to suck would be a complete understatement. It wasn't that I wasn't used to being friendless, it was the fact that I hated being so tormented, for no reason. When I pulled into the lot, I got hundreds of dirty stares, great start to my first day right? As I walked out of my car, I began swiftly walking to class when it happened. The most embarrassing moment of my life, a moment nobody will ever let me live down. I had just bumped into the dick head himself, self proclaimed monarch of the school Edward Cullen, or as I preferred to think of him as, Jerk Man.

"Are you even LISTENING to me, loser?" He demanded. Hmm, that was new, usually he preferred to call be Little Miss Nobody. The entire school had caught on, and now somedays, I even referred to myself as it as well.

"Yes, I do have ears you know" I replied

"Well, obviously you don't have eyes, or my steaming coffee would not be all over my body and phone." He rolled his eyes, calling in his backup crew

"Just get away from me, okay? You make my life miserable enough, and I have to get to class. I'm sorry okay. Really I am." I shyly admitted, even though it was a lie. I roughly pushed past him, and made my way to my first class: Biology. I rushed in, realizing that almost everyone was there, and took a seat at an empty lab table.

"No your not. If you were sorry you would get out of this town. All you do is make our school shit, Nobody. Just get out of here and hop onto a plane back to wherever the hell you came from. Got it?" He boomed, his eyes blazing with fury

"Yes, asshole, I got it. Move." I whispered, the tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey Look! Nobody is in this class" I heard being whispered all around the room. I rolled my eyes, I'd learned to ignore the ridicules, teasing, and insults. It was childlike and completely immature at our change to engage in that type of behavior.

However, I did not learn to look past the three people that came walking into the room,

The first was Rosalie Hale, self proclaimed monarch of perfection. Figures. With her long, golden, curly hair, flowing perfectly to the middle of her back without a hair out of place, and her tall petite frame, topped off with a stunning smile and electric blue eyes, she was the most popular girl in school. But she was a real annoyance. She wasn't one of those girls however that simply pretended to be friends with everyone and then dissed them behind their backs, no. Rosalie was that girl that didn't care about feelings, she would tell it like she saw it, no matter how much it hurt.

Behind her came in none other than Tanya Delani, with Edward Cullen forcefully glued to her him. Tanya, like Rosalie had a perfect exterior; long and straight strawberry blonde hair with a shorter build, and a lean body. She however, carried a nasty personality to accompany her prissy exterior, and knew everything about everyone, using her dirty secrets to dish out trouble at school on the daily. Edward was her self proclaimed man candy, but I mean who wouldn't want him? If you pushed aside the fact that he personality was equivalent to a that of a small, tatrum throwing, immature 3 year old child, he was absolutely gorgeous. His green eyes sparkled in the light, the color of jade. He crooked smile made every girl melt, and his muscular body caused severe drooling. That is from everyone except me. I could see right through his looks and into his shallow being. Shame, because he had the potential to be the perfect guy. Tanya gripped him tightly as they made their way past my seat without a second glance. He had been her man-candy for three years now, and he still looked just as annoyed when she controlled him as they did back in eighth grade.

The school day dragged, and thankfully nobody else bothered me. I ran out of the crusty building and into my car, getting as far away from my haters fast. I didn't need to see or to be near these life ruiners any longer than possible. They were the dent in my road, and it was time to get a fresh coat of pavement. When I got home, I ran up to my room thankful that I was all alone in the small house, and collapsed on my bed. I tried to do some homework, I did, but I just couldn't focus. I just sat there, not letting the floods of tears I was holding back release. I didn't need to cry, I was not that person. I kept everything in, I didn't want people to see, to acknowledge, that I had a personal side. I was Bella Swan, or Little Miss Nobody. The girl who simply didn't give a crap. And that was how I had to train myself to remain, because life would get so much worse if I showed even a little bit of vulnerability. I had to be strong always, my tough walls would not come down, and I would get through this hell or so I hoped, I just wished life would cooperate with me.

I needed to vent. Fast. I grabbed my laptop and roughly pushed it open, pulling up my email and beginning my heartbreaking regime yet again.

**Mom. **I wrote.

**I miss you, so much. So goddamn much you have no idea. School sucks. A lot. Everyone hates me, and I know if you were still here I'd still have a chance at being normal, having friends, and being happy. But you're not. You'll never be. And as much as I'd like to think you're looking over me, I just can't seem to believe it. I wish I could hear your voice just one more time, just for you to tell me that everything will be alright. Dad's trying, but it's not the same. I guess this is my way to wallow in the self pity I feel everyday, but it helps to write these messages to you, knowing that if it were still possible, this would be the conversation over dinner.**

**Love you.**

**Bella**

I sent the email and waited for my return what seemed like hours.

Message Not Sent.

I pushed aside my thoughts completely as I changed into my ratty sweatpants and T-shirt. I fumbled through the medicine cabinet, taking a sleeping pill and popping it into my mouth. Tonight I would not worry about my awful life, no, tonight would be the first of many nights that I would sleep the pain away, only to have to deal with it again in the morning.

Wake me up when this hellhole known as high school ends.

* * *

**I know its short, but its the first chapter and simply for experimental purposes. The next one will be much longer, I promise! Please review, favorite and alert if you liked it, and be looking for the next chapter. It should be up soon!**

**~Alex**


	2. Strange Decision

**After walking through five foot flooded streets, erging for what seemed like hours, and then running 4 miles at crew practice, as well as homework after, I needed something to relieve my stress and this chapter just seemed to write itself. **

**Alice: Your review was so sweet, and about the beta would you know anyone who could possibly help me out? PM me!**

**And if any of you can beta this or my other stories, it would be so greatly appreciated **

**Enjoy!**

(Bella POV)

Lost. Hurt. Confused. Scared.

My dream was a nightmare.

And yet I didn't want to wake up, but I knew I had to. Damn sleeping pills. I rolled out of bed and stared at the clock, it read 3:23 AM. Great, the earliest possible wake-up on a Saturday. The previous days of the first week of school went much the same as the first, quiet and lonely. But today was Saturday, or since I had no friends to speak to or hang out with, I preferred to think of today as the fourth day in a row where I woke up drowsy and groggily from the sleeping pills. Oh joy. I walked downstairs to prepare my breakfast, reading the note attached to the refrigerator before

It read:

** Bella, **

** I've gone out fishing. Be good. **

**Oh and if you aren't busy with friends or anything, go grocery shopping. You know where the money is. **

**-Dad **

I thumbed the note through my hands, careful not to tear it, and walked over to the little cookie jar under the sink. I fished through the scattered bills until I gathered what I thought to be enough for a small trip to the grocery store. As I drove down the slick wet roads of Forks, my mind was completely blank. Normally it would be racing, or in panic mode really, due to all my stress of life, but today it was just silent. And while it worried me, I had to admit, it was great not having the continuous flow of annoying inner monologue, to just be able to breathe.

When I reached the store, I hopped out of my car and grabbed a cart rushing into the store and beginning to grab a few items off the shelves. Bread-check, eggs-check, I was in my hunt for tomatoes when I felt the pain in my head, without even registering what had happened.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Here let me help you up." The voice voiced.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine. It's not the worst pain I've ever had" I said.

"Well, I'm sorry nonetheless. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice Brandon, I just moved here from Alaska. Like yesterday. One week late for the start of the school year, I guess" The tiny girl said. I focused on her more clearly, and realized that she was short, maybe 5" tall, and her jet black hair stuck out in all directions. She struck me like a pixie of sorts, a modern day tinker-belle. Just what I needed, right?

"Bella. Bella Swan" I replied, not wanted to give her the wrong idea that I didn't care about her.

"So, do you go to Forks High?" Alice asked excitedly

"Unfortunately yes"

"Why do you say that? I was excited to go there on Monday." She replied half heartedly

"Its the place where my nightmares come to life, I'm the outcast of the school. Everyone hates me. Fucking everyone. But I mean you will be fine, you're normal. In no time the popular people will be training you on how to insult me within your first day. Guaranteed. It's nothing personal, just the way its going to be." I replied, staring at the floor

"Oh. But what if I don't want to be normal, what if I would rather reminisce in the social awkwardness of high school instead of the annoying antics of the popular crowd? I want to remember high school for being a once in a lifetime experience, and where else can I get ridiculed on the daily? I'm not like other girls, Bella. I'm just not. I may look like them, and even like the same things, such as shopping, as them, but I'm not a wannabe or a pathetic whore. I'm Alice, plain and simple, and I'm going to be your partner in crime."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" I whispered as a forewarning

"I know enough to make my decision on what I want. And I'm not changing my mind anytime soon. So be happy about it, okay? I know we just met and this is probably weird for you, its crazy for me as well, but this is a good thing. Us meeting was bound to happen, and life will be so much easier bracing the perils of high school as a team; together. Now tell me more about these bullies that will be bringing me down everyday." She demanded and I proceeded to tell her all about my worst nightmares: Emmett Cullen, Edward's vicious older brother who was captain of the football, wrestling and lacrosse team. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins who were practically siblings to the Cullens. They did everything together, especially make my life living hell. And then their was Tanya Delani, and the entire groups wannabe sidekicks: Irina, Kate, Angela, Lauren and Mike, and of course Edward Cullen. The few people that would make our lives miserable without a second glance.

"Sounds like fun. Oh my look at the time! I have to go Bella. My mom will be wondering where I am, but nice talking to you anyway!" She said excitedly

"Yeah." I replied as we began walking our separate ways. I couldn't help but laugh. I wanted to believe her stunt, really I did. But who in their right mind would want to be subjected to the type of criminal bullying that I had been ever since I can remember. She had to be bluffing, there was no way she was serious about her "stunt" and "new adventure" and I knew that if I let myself believe it now, I'd just fall harder on Monday when I saw her galavanting with the popular crowd, going against her word, and allowing me to think that much more harshly of myself. If she kept her word, it would be a miracle. If not: reality.

I finished my shopping trip rather quickly after that, returning home in a daze. As I put all the items away, except what I would need for dinner, I thought about what life would be like if I was treated like everyone else, if my mom wasn't dead. The realization that I would be the luckiest person in the world if my life was the complete opposite of today stuck with me in my daily thoughts since the day I saw my mother, bloody and battered at the scene of the accident.

**(Flashback)**

_"Bella, I really don't want to go. The snow is coming down really hard, and I'd rather you stay home tonight." Renee pleaded with a ten year old version of me, still stubborn as ever though. _

_"No Mom, please! I want to go to Sarah's house! Pretty please. You promised!" I screamed back, on the verge of a meltdown. _

_"Fine. Get in the car." She replied, grabbing her keys and making her way to the car. I, of course, was already bouncing excitedly in the front seat, anxious to see my best friend and go sledding. We had been driving for about five minutes when it happened. We were blasting Christmas music in the car, and singing along, being that it was Christmas Eve. Suddenly, I heard my mom scream, and the car lurched forward, spinning out of control. _

_"Bella. Stay down! Do you hear me, stay down! I love you!" My mom screamed as she weakly attempted to prepare the car for impact._

_"MOM I'M SCARED! PLEASE SAVE US!" I yelled back, hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I positioned myself towards the floor of the backseat, my hand above my head. I could hear my mom counting down from 10. 10 seconds. That's all we had before our lives would be changed completely forever. _

_. _

_The blurs outside my window got faster and more dizzying. My mom hand her hands off the wheel. I heard the engine accelerating against our wills. I hugged my body closer to the ground and waited. _

_._

_I listened to my mom as she prayed to God. I said my own little prayer. My mom was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. I heard sirens in the distance._

_1._

_We slammed into a tree and the airbag sprung out. I was flung into the backseat, but was safe. My mother however, died on impact. That's what the emergency medic told me as he lifted me into the ambulance, my father crying at my side. _

I never forgave myself for the accident to this day. It was completely my fault, if I didn't want to go to my friends house, my mother would still be here. I was a murderer through and through, even though everyone said it wasn't my fault.

"Hey Bells! I'm home" Charlie said walking into the door

"Dinner is on the table" I muttered, still engrossed in my thoughts

"Thanks." He said and walked off into the kitchen, while I went up into my room, i desperately needed sleep.

Monday came faster than it should have. But I got up and ready nevertheless. I picked out black leggings, and a simple gray hoodie with my converse, and drove to school. As I pulled in, I noticed Alice standing by the front of the building, surrounded by Jerk Man and his crew.

"If you'll excuse me, my friend is here" I heard Alice say as I approached the circle

"Oh Alice, you don't want to be friends with her. She's a loser, and your reputation will be ruined in a second" Rosalie warned

"Thanks, but I was never one for the popular crowd. Nice chatting with you though" Alice gave a quick little goodbye and began walking into the building with me.

"Your crazy" I told her

"No I'm not. You're just delusional because somebody is finally sticking up for you" She answered, elbowing my side.

"Maybe you're right. Now lets get to class. You don't want to be late on your first day." I said, guiding her to the office to get her schedule.

"Hi Mrs. Cope! I'm Alice Brandon, its my first day here, and I need a schedule" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course, here you are dear, have a nice day"

"Thank you!"

It turned out that Alice and I had every single class together except biology, the one class where I actually needed some moral support. We went through our classes, excited when the bell signaled for lunch. We stepped into the lunch line, waiting to see what type of fattening, disgusting types of food we would have today. And to make matters worse, Edward and Rosalie had stepped right in line behind us.

"So, Bella. Is there anything here remotely less disgusting than usual?" Alice asked me

"Um, I'm not really sure, I'm not too fond of food in general" I said vaguely. Rosalie snorted behind me.

"Oh" Alice replied, sensing my deeper meaning that I wasn't ready to surface.

I settled on a turkey wrap with a side of carrot sticks and a water, even though I wasn't very hungry to begin with. Alice had chosen the less healthy option of pizza, chips, and a small apple with a soda. Her opinion on the matter was the simple, she ate what tasted good, not what made her look good. We had chosen a table in the corner of the room, trying not to draw attention to us, but it was inevitable. I, as well as Alice, had never eaten in the lunch room before, I preferred the quiet library, and Alice was new. I felt almost every pair of eyes burning into my flesh, tearing me apart, but there was nothing I could do. When the lunch bell finally rang, we made our way to our afternoon classes.

Biology. The most torturous last period class anyone could dream of. Between the subject matter, and my classmates, it was comparable to a piece of shit.

Mr. Banner, our teacher, ran into the room a few minutes late, receiving sniggers from the class, well, everyone except for myself that is.

"Now class, for this first unit in biology, I want to focus on general biology and a biochem, with a background focal point based around breaking the ice, and getting to know each other as classmates. So, that being said, for your very first project, I have partnered you up, and you will work in-class to get it done, it entails creating a 3-d model of anything we will cover this year. Typical examples are DNA, and cells, plant and animal, but you can d whatever you wish" I groaned, couldn't he tell I despised every person in the class?

I walked back with the crowd eager to see which terrible person I had be subjected to working with.

No. Please no. Fuck.

The name was listed clearly, but I didn't want to believe it.

Edward Cullen.

Just great.

"We will begin to work on the project tomorrow." Mr. Banner announced

"Can you just do all the work, Little Miss Nobody?" He sneered from behind me

"Yeah whatever" I replied, pushing past him and out of the school. The day had finally ended, and I needed to get out of here, to just go home. I drove home in a cold sweat, running up the stairs and grabbing my laptop in a rush.

**Mom. **

**I made a friend, a real friend. It's really amazing how much better a friend can make you feel, I wish you could meet her, her name is Alice Brandon, and she's great. A little strange, but great. I know you would have loved her. I wish that you were still here to meet her, to make us cookies when we came home from school, and to chat with us about all the teenage gossip. But since you're not here, and I'm an outcast, the only gossip I can ever think about is the nasty words people are saying about me. If your out there, looking down on me, please let everything change for the better, just make everything okay. I'm begging. Oh, and to make matters worse, I got paired up to work on a project with the single person who's responsible for making my life living hell. Fun right?**

**Love Always,**

**Bella. **

I sighed deeply, pushing my worries deeper inside of me. I was ready to explode with feeling, but nothing would come out.

Message Not Sent.

* * *

**How did you guys like Alice? Edward and Bella getting paired up as partners? The car accident scene? (my parents are both alive so before you ask, no thats not based off of personal experience) Tell me in the reviews! I got a great response to the 1st chapter, and I'm looking for an even better one for this chapter! It is longer ;) Oh, and just a reminder to anyone new, all my social media sites for fanfiction are linked in my profile, check them out! And if anyone can, or know a beta for this or my other stories let me know! Please review! I love you guys!**


	3. No Turning Back

**Warning: This chapter and the rest to come are the reason the fic is rated M. Don't read it if you're going to hate on it. **

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Finally, Friday. It was like the weekend couldn't come fast enough. School was a blur all day, except for lunch, for obvious reasons...

I sat down forcefully, shoving my tray on the rickety table.

"I'm so over school" I complained to Alice, who was bouncing excitedly from across the table.

"Why are you so hyped up?" I asked bitterly, my bad mood getting the best of me

"Because, we're going to a party tonight. I'm bringing back my old ways for you to see. And don't even think about turning me down." She said, her tone demanding.

"Alice. Whose. Party. Is. It?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Emmett McCarty's. You know, captain of the football team Emmett" She said with a happy smile

"Yes, Alice, I know. Is there absolutely any chance I can get out of this, just suffer on my own tonight?"

"Nope!" She replied, pulling out her phone to RSVP.

"Oh and Bella, be ready to get drunk, and go crazy. Your shy girl act is great during school, but really, its a party, so have fun" She told me sternly.

"Why of course Mother" I replied, getting up to throw my food away and escape to the library. As I walked out of the room, I could make out Alice saying.

"Don't use that tone with me, young woman"

I was going to kill her.

The days events had me stressed out all day, and during Biology, I didn't even look at Edward. I used blood typing as an excuse to see the nurse and get some rest before my wild night. I was admitted from the Nurse to drive home, which allowed me to free my mind. My minutes of peace and rest were only that. Minutes. Before I knew it Alice had barged into my home, primping me for the party. I swear, it was a form of abuse.

"There, all done and perfect" Alice squealed, allowing me to look in the mirror after what seemed like hours.

I slowly turned around, ready to meet the girl who would be staring back at me. What I saw, I did not expect. I was completely and utterly unrecognizable. My hair was down to my waist, magnified with beautiful curls, framing my face beautifully. As for my makeup, Alice had gone with a classic smoky eye, pairing nicely with my chocolate orbs. My lips were a pale pink, and my shoes were sky high stilettos. The real killer was my dress. It was something I never expected to wear, and I knew I would have to pay Alice back eventually, but right now it was amazing. It was a strapless baby-doll party dress, with detailed tulle framing the bodice and letting my natural curves be seen. The real amazement factor: It was fucking coral pink, and yet it look like I was made for it. The emo Goth girl made for a pink flowing dress. Go figure.

"Alice I'm speechless, I don't know what to say...is that really me in the mirror?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, silly! Now let's get going, don't want to be late to your first, and probably last, high school party" She giggled, towing me out the door.

Little did I know that this party would soon change my life completely, entirely forever. There was nothing I could do about it

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Worst morning ever. After waking up late, burning myself while trying to make a piece of toast and getting in a fight with my parents, I was glad to finally be driving to school. I wondered if Nobody would be there with a basic plan for our biology project, a project that I would not be doing. I still couldn't believe that after all this, she had to be my partner. I would have gladly taken anyone else on the planet, but no, fate was most definitely not on my side. I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of my Volvo, walking over to greet my friends.

"Yo! Cullen!" Emmett called out to me.

"Hey Edward" Rosalie purred, coming to meet me halfway.

"How was your morning?" She asked me.

"Shit." I spat.

"Win some lose some" She muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing"

I had grown to bypass Rosalie's weird comments over the years. We were practically twins, born on the same day, just to different parents. I trusted her with my deepest, darkest secrets and vice versa.

Rosalie glanced away from me to glare across the parking lot and I followed her gaze, naturally. Nobody was getting out of her car, way too nice to belong to that piece of shit personality in my opinion. She greeted Alice on her way into the building, but before she entered she turned to glare and me, while Alice flipped me off.

They are just so adorable thinking that we were all back in the eighth grade again. They linked arms and walked right past my crowd as well as every other student.

When the fuck did she get so confident?

That would have to change. I didn't spend years of tearing her down to have her completely forget and make new friends with this new found popularity. Quite frankly, it pissed me off to no end.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for school to begin, I had mixed feelings about it. I always pretended like I hated school, like I completely despised it, but in reality I loved it. Learning, projects, reading everything. The only people who knew of my favoritism towards academics were my parents. I had refused to tell anyone except for them, not even Rosalie. Although that didn't change the fact that I still got good grades. That was something I didn't want to hide. Carlisle was adamant that I went to an ivy league school and became a lawyer or doctor, and I didn't want to lie to everyone now, only for them to become angry when they read about me in the paper one day.

My first class was math, pre-calc to be specific. I didn't mind it to be completely honest, it came naturally to me.

"Okay class. Open up your textbooks to page 523, today we will be focusing on problems 9-24 and they are due by the end of class" Miss Sorenson said in her typical monotone. The class groaned, what better way to start of pre-calc on a Friday morning. I breezed through the problems, finishing fast so I could think.

I was one of those people who always had a shitload on their mind.

Today's topic; Isabella Swan.

I shuddered voluntarily, saying her full name just didn't seem right, she sounded better in my head as Nobody. Hey, at least I was speaking the truth. For as long as I could remember, she had been a freak, a nothingness being. Hiding in the library and behind the crowd, but before high school she was never really hated. No, that new act to her tragic life came freshman year. I was about to go into detail, but the bell blared, signaling next period.

I went through school in a daze until lunch time, when I caught up with my group and sat down, ready to talk shit on my day.

"Edward, you going to the party tonight?" Alec Volturi asked me.

"What party?"

"Emmett's throwing a huge mixer tonight. Lots of beer, music and babes" He answered, beginning to eat his sandwich.

"Eddie boy! Come to my party! I've been keeping it on the down-low but seriously come, my parents are gonna be gone and were gonna get smashed tonight! I promise it will be a good time man." Emmett said sitting down next to Rosalie. I wasn't sure of their status yet, were they dating, or was Rose still playing hard to get?

"I mean I guess I'll come, I'll have to sneak out and sneak back in but it should be fine" I said, running my hands through my messy bronze hair.

"All right!" Emmett shouted, high fiving me enthusiastically.

I groaned mentally. I was ridiculously popular, meaning that I was invited and expected to come to every party. Sometimes I just wanted a night alone, to think. Especially in my condition.

I pulled up to the party, and parked my car a decent few yards away from the action. I knew that when people got drunk they tended to throw up, and with my mission to stay as low on the radar as possible, I really didn't need that.

"Cullen's here!" Everyone chorused, slurring their words already

"Life of the party has arrived" I joked, grabbing a beer from the cooler and allowing the wild side in me to take over.

"Hey baby!" Tanya stumbled over to me, her dress riding way up to her ass.

"Hi" I said monotonously. The last person I wanted to see was her, no scratch that, Nobody.

"Let's go upstairs" She giggled, attempting to pull me to an open bedroom.

"Tanya, no. I don't want you or anyone that way at the moment" I said to her sternly

"Whatever jerk" She rolled her eyes and ran to join her bitchy friends by the soccer team members.

I couldn't think straight after my fourth beer, and was beginning to get crazy, crashing into walls and people for that matter. The alcohol in my bloodstream forever tainted my life after that. I noticed a girl in a pink dress walking up to me, her brown hair disheveled, and her eyes heavy.

"Hey! You wanna go upstairs and have some fun?" She asked, leaning in to whisper in my ear. It was pretty tempting, she had to be one of the prettiest girls here, and quite frankly, I was too drunk to bother telling her no. We attempted to walk up the stairs, taking us minutes instead of seconds.

"Come on handsome. Let's have some fun!" She screamed, chugging the rest of her drink down. I did the same and forcefully nodded my head.

I leaned into her, and began kissing her lips, tasting the liquor in my own mouth. She pulled her hands through my hair and began stripping out of her party dress. I did the same, and the last thing I can remember is us both naked, kissing in the bed through the late hours of the night.

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache. The sun was coming through the window at an unnatural angle. Shit, it was afternoon, and I never went home last night. I squinted into the light, rolling over ever so slightly to grab my phone and check my calls and messages. 27 calls from my mom, great. Just great. I tried to get out of the bed when I noticed her. I knew that brown hair anywhere, it was the hair I'd grown to hate. Nobody's hair.

Shit!

I hadn't realized I said that out loud until she began to stir, her voice thick with sleep as she yelled at me for waking her in such a vile way. Her efforts were stopped real fast when she turned to look at my face, however. I watched as a look of panic spread across her features.

We had had sex with each other.

I had done it with Nobody.

My life would never be the same.

* * *

**Predictable or not? This is just one of the twists I have in mind, and the story will solely focus on their one night stand however. Also, the reason Edward hates Bella so much won't be introduced for a few chapters, but I guarentee you guys will NOT be expecting it hehe ;)**

**Whose POV do you guys want to see next? Bella or Edward? Let me know in the reviews, please and thank you! **

**And a big shoutout goes to my beta: ****_Sibuna826Twihard. _****She did an amazing job on this chapter, and everyone should go check her stories out! They're amazing, each and every one of them!(: **

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**~Alex **


	4. Hidden Secrets

**I was initially going to update this next weekend, but your amazing reponse had be anxious to get this chapter up sooner. **

* * *

(Bella POV)

To say that the party was wild was an understatement. It was crazy, and even involved the cops due to the underage drinking. Yes, my father had come to the party where I happened to be slutting it up, great. Thankfully though he didn't suspect me to be anywhere near the party, as I had told him I was sleeping over Alice's, so that got rid of one of my problems. The other; not so much. I could not believe my eyes when I woke up. I had slept the douche himself, the self titled king of sex. Edward Cullen. I automatically lurched out of the thick woolen covers, angered that I even agreed to come to Emmett's party in the first place. There was absolutely no outcome I saw in my head of this ending good, I as destined for a lifetime of regret and guilt. I watched from the corner of the room as Edward ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair, he was breathing erratically and cursing profanities under his breath. We had really screwed up this time. His reputation would be ruined, while mine would be completely scorched; tarnished even more so than it already was.

"Look-" I started towards Edward as I pulled my clothes on, eager to hear what he would have to say

"Don't. Last night never happened, do you hear me it never happened. I will not have a nothing like you ruin my hard earned reputation and credibility. Last night was a mistake. A big one, lets just leave it at that." He said, his nostrils flaring as he spoke

"I agree" I said, pushing past him to walk out of the room. Before I could make it however, I felt his arm yank on my wrist, spinning me around to face him

"Bella, this doesn't change our status just so you know. We still hate each other, all right? If you need to get in touch with me about something from this little 'incident' give Alice your number, she'll reach me. Oh and good-luck on that bio project, hope its coming along nicely" He chuckled, whipping out his cellphone and exiting the bedroom. Ugh he was such a jerk, why did he have to act that way, or be that good looking because his personality was complete shit, and I seemed to be the only one who noticed. I wasn't denying that it wasn't a good experience last night. I could hardly remember anything, but from what I gather he was very 'trained' in that department and took over my lack of common knowledge and know-how to make my first time less disastrous than it could have been. When I woke up, I knew I was in the middle of living the biggest mistake of my life to date, because there could be potential dangerous consequences such as and STD or pregnancy, but inevitable social consequences. Every girl in the school would be out to get me, I just knew it couldn't stay a secret for long. Not when Edward, the most popular and gorgeous guy in the school and me, the outcast; were involved.

I had made up my mind that I wasn't going to breathe a word to anybody. I was still unsure about Alice though. She was my only friend; I felt the need to tell her, but I would definitely wait a while. I was not going to make a big deal of this right now, it needed time to blow over and for me to think to myself.

"Alice" I mumbled shaking my best friend, who had fallen asleep on Emmett's couch, awake.

"Hmm" She groaned back

"Get up, I'm driving you home now" I said, the slight slur still evident in my speech

"Bellaaaa we just got here-ah" She complained, blinking at the sunlight harshly as she opened her eyes.

"Alice, its the next day already. We need to get home before we get into any more trouble" I replied

"Kayyy just lemme use the bathroom then" She sauntered down the hall as I grabbed our stuff and ran it out to my car. The brisk air sent shivers down my back as it greeted my bare skin, clothed in only a skimpy strapless dress. I placed our things into the bed on my truck, which was located on the main road, and slammed the door and began heading back into the house. However, I stopped when I smelled smoke. There he was, Edward Cullen taking a long drag on a cigarette seemingly staring at nothing as he sat on the curb facing the street.

"Didn't know you smoked." I said raising an eyebrow at him and walking over to sit by him and the curb.

"Didn't know I gave you permission to speak to me" He retorted and I rolled my eyes

"Don't care."

"So why do you smoke?" I added

"Why do people do drugs, have sex, drink underage? It's a teenage thing, you wouldn't understand. You spend all of your time trying to be perfect, not normal, and besides smoking is probably the least harmful thing I do." He answered, taking another drag

"Oh yeah, try me. I know that teenagers do stupid things like sex but that's usually a mistake. You don't just pick up a cigarette and start smoking for no reason. Mark my words, one day you will regret this decision. That's not my problem though, it's yours. And to hear that you partake in actions worse than smoking, well that just really pisses me off. Are you that oblivious to the world, to heath, to the news for godsakes?!"

"Whatever. I know about the world, I'm not fucking stupid but I also realize that I'm going to die anyway, and nothing is able to change that."

"So let me guess, nobody knows that you smoke or do other things. Am I right? It's your way to relieve teenage stress isn't it?" I questioned inquisitively

"How would someone like you know that? You have no stress; you're not popular, you aren't in a relationship, and you didn't just cheat on someone" He threw back at me

"I don't know if you've forgotten my terrible fifth grade experience, but I was constantly around that. I wouldn't expect you to remember, but maybe to learn from it."

"Yeah well your expectations won't be coming true, I don't care at this point. Whatever happens, happens." He said staring down at the ground, his knees to his chest and his cigarette hanging down my his legs.

We were interrupted by a familiar shriek "Bella! I'm ready to leave. Where are you?"

"Out here Alice, get in the car I'll be there in a second" I yelled back

"Goodbye, nice chatting with you, and just to make things clear, I will not be doing the entire biology program and we won't be breathing a word of last night to anyone." I told him very matter of fact.

"Wasn't planning on it, and as for the project..no promises" I could almost hear the ice in his voice as I walked away. I caught up with Alice in my truck and slammed the driver's side door violently once I got in. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice flinch.

"B-" She began

"Alice, I'll tell you everything, just not while he is still in earshot" I interrupted, fixing my attention on the road in front of me. I watched as Tanya walked out to the street and sat next to Edward, in the same spot and position I had been, completely clueless to last night, and the cigarette that he had now managed to ditch.

"Well while were waiting for that, I guess I should mention that I met someone" she said meekly, though I could hear the excitement in her voice

"Who!" I screeched

"His name is Jasper Hale and oh, Bella, he's gorgeous and everything I could ever want in a man. He goes to our school and is on the baseball team, he has curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes you could ever dream of. He's incredibly sweet and one of those popular guys that isn't a total dick" she gushed and I cringed at her last sentence, I knew she was talking about Edward without exactly telling me. She droned on and on about this Jasper and I knew that she was already in love with him.

"So, do you guys like each other?" I pressed

"Sadly, no. I mean I've completely fallen for him, but I don't think he likes me in the same way, but he will, I'll make sure of it;I'm physic"

"Really Ali?" I choked out through my giggles

"Really, now tell me about your _interaction_ with Edward!"

"Okay Alice, what do you want to know?" I asked making sure that we were a safe distance away from the sinner himself.

"What the fuck happened to you, Bella! Why were you talking to Edward? Did something happen at the party?" She asked a million miles a minute

"Geez, calm down Ali. I was just warning him about the dangers of smoking and making sure that he wasn't going to put the entire biology project on me." I said nonchalantly, leaving everything about the previous night out of the conversation.

"Why would you be lecturing him on the 'dangers' of smoking? Shouldn't he know all that. And wait a second, when did he start smoking? Is he a druggie too?!" She questioned

"Long story for a rain day?" I offered weakly

"Oh and I don't know about drugs...he didn't really mention anything specific but you never know" I continued.

"Bella, you can tell me anything, I promise you I won't tell another soul if you ask me to. You know you can trust me." She said truthfully, and I believed her, I just wasn't sure I was ready to tell her my secrets just yet.

"I know Alice, I do. I just don't think I'm ready to say anything just yet. It's big." I whispered the tears welling up in my eyes and the sobs beginning to escape from my chest

"When you're ready you can tell me" She said comfortingly

We drove the rest of the way in silence, I kept my eyes glued to the road so I wouldn't meet Alice's stares. I knew that if I did I would begin to cry yet again. When I reached her house on the other side of town, I took a deep breath, turned around to face her and opened my mouth to speak.

"Look Alice, cigarette's and drugs are a touchy subject to me." I said using my inner courage to say the words

"Go on Bella. I won't judge" She replied reassuringly

"Well, I had a sister. A lot of people don't know about her because she's supposed to be older than us, 21 this year actually. When my parents split, she stayed with my father while I went to live with my mother, my mom always had a rocky relationship with her, they loved each other but constantly got into fights and the court thought it would be better for her to stay in Forks. We didn't really speak much in the time that we were separated by so many states and eventually lost contact, until the day my mother passed. You heard about that didn't you?" I clarified

"Actually I didn't"

I went on to explain my mother's death and how it was my fault for everything. The car idled outside her driveway and rain began to pound on the windshield for hours until I finally managed to bring the topic of conversation back to my sister.

"Anyway when I came back to Forks, she went nuts. She was 14 at the time, and blamed me for Renee's death even though she didn't live with her. It was a really rough couple of months, and she turned to Rosalie for support, who at the time was best friends with Edward, even though she was a year older, and they formed a strong bond. However, she also started smoking and alcohol illegally to cope with the situation and me moving back in. Charlie tried to stop her, but it just didn't work. She was a teenager and would go out and party all through the night, coming home with various guys, the smell of smoke etched into her clothes as alcohol was on her breath. Anyway, one day she slept really late and Charlie was beginning to get worried about her. He didn't go and check on her though because she would throw a fit, she always did. The hours went by until it reached dinner-time. I persuaded my Dad to wake her up, I was very concerned about her and he finally obliged. I remembered him slowly walking up the stairs, sighing as he went. I remember his anguished scream filling the house, and my panic to get upstairs. That's when I saw it. My sister had overdosed, and was dead in her bed surrounded by empty pill bottles. The doctors say she took five strong pills, five. My father and myself cried for days and I went into a severe state of depression dealing with the news. Her friends, including Rosalie and Edward, came to the funeral and they all refused to speak to my father or myself, each of them possessed a hatred towards me.

I'll never forget how four years ago, I walked into her room and found her dead, so skinny so unhappy looking. I miss her like crazy, she was my role model as much as she hated me." I finished, wiping the tears from my eyes

"Oh Bella! That must be so hard, I hope you're coping okay. I'm always here for you." Alice gushed pulling me into her embrace.

"I know, thank you Alice, for being the best friend I could ever ask for." I replied, my tears soaking into her shirt.

"Always" She whispered. We sat outside her house just comforting each other for a good extra hour, and we I finally decided to go home it was already twilight. I drove carefully, knowing that in the state I was in, driving wasn't even a smart choice, so I had to be extra careful.

When I got home that night, I left Charlie with his pizza; too tired and emotionally drained to eat anything, so I just retreated to my room and laid down after stripping from my party dress and getting into sweats, I hopped into my bed pulling the thick warm covers over my head and letting sleep take me. After all, I didn't get any the night before. I woke up shaking with a nightmare, I rolled over and checked my clock. It read: 2:14 am. Great, my sleep schedule was going to be all messed up now. Realizing that I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, I crawled out of bed at the pace of a turtle, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and starting up my laptop. I needed to vent if I wanted to be able to at least attempt sleep again tonight, and being that I had school tomorrow, it might be a good idea.

**Mom. **

**I went to my first high-school party last night, I know, I know; different. It was a mistake though. I accidentally slept with the boy that makes my life a living nightmare, and can't let anyone find out. Oh, and to make matters worse, he smokes. I can never get away, can I? I told my best friend about her, you know; your first born daughter. I didn't leave anything out, and it feels nice to have everything off of my chest. **

**Wishing both of you were somehow here again,**

**Bella. **

The infamous words flashed across the screen and I powered off my laptop, throwing it across the room and onto my beanbag chair. I got back into bed and said a prayer hoping that God was looking down on me, that he had a plan to make my life somehow better than it was. The last thing I remember before dozing off into a dreamless sleep is the quote that my mother always recited; taken straight out of her favorite Rocky movie.

"Life isn't about how hard you hit, its about how hard you can get hit and keep moving"

I was determined to keep moving and make the most out of my crappy life. Alice coming into my life was an omen of good, of positivity and light.

I was hit, a million times over, but I was going to keep going. I was going to strike back, so that maybe one day, the bullies and the haters won't know what hit them.

I was determined to keep moving and make the most out of my crappy life. Alice coming into my life was an omen of good, of positivity and light.

I would change this year, something good would finally happen to me.

That I was 100% sure of.

* * *

**So, reactions on this chapter? Bella's sister?(who has intentionally been left unnamed for now). Sound off in the reviews, and remember, the more you review the quicker I update, like I did with this chapter. If you're a new reader also don't forget to review as well as favorite and follow. And if any of you read my other stories, I will have them updated within the week(:**

**Oh and ps, this is the longest chapter to date so extra reviews would be nice ;)**

**Thanks for your continued support, **

**~Alex**


End file.
